


Awkward Tangles, Side B

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor





	Awkward Tangles, Side B

Mabel let out a low, happy moan as she lowered herself onto Henry, both of them smiling as he gripped at her thighs at feeling her surround him. She reached out, running her hands up his muscled chest as she bottomed out, biting her lip like she knew he liked, slowly starting to grind herself on him. “Now, aren’t you glad we let the Niblets go to that party?” Mabel asked, enjoying taking her time for a change.

Henry gave her a crooked grin as he shifted his hands to her hips, guiding her back up his length and pulling her back down onto him. “Ohh, yeah…” He chuckled breathily. “Any chance I can take to really… “appreciate” my wife… It’s a good chance.”

Mabel giggled lightly, the laugh turning into another soft moan as she followed the lead his hands took with her, and let him set the slowly quickening pace. Leaning over, she pressed herself against him as she rested her forehead against his lovingly. “And you know she just soooo loves how much you ‘appreciate’ her, too...”

Henry shifted his head to give his love a slow kiss, before moving one hand to her shoulder to start pushing her back up with a grin, clearly eager for the view.

Mabel grinned and leaned back, always happy to give her husband a show. She stopped abruptly, however, with a short cry of pain. Henry instantly stopped, enjoyment transformed to worry. “Whoa, you ok, sweetie? What’s wrong?” He asked, before his eyes followed the path her hair now took.

Mabel winced slightly, putting a hand to her scalp. “No, it’s nothing, I just caught my hair on… some….. thing.” Her words trailed off as she saw her hair suspended in air, tangled in or on… nothing.

They both simply looked at the hair for a moment, wordlessly wondering what was going on, when Mabel had an idea. Reaching forward, she took Henry’s head in her hands, and moved it back onto the pillow. Sure enough, her hair was pulled along at the same pace.

“Oh. My. Gosh.” Mabel said, a grin growing on her face.

Henry frowned at her, somewhat confused at her evident humor at the situation. “Honey? What is it?”

“Your antlers.” Mabel said, a giggle building in her. “My hair… Got stuck… In your metaphysical antlers. How does that even happen!! Oh, my gosh, this is great!!” With that, she let the giggle come out, falling down against Henry’s chest, shaking with mirth.

Henry started chuckling too, shaking his head, and by the connection, Mabel’s head as well. “Hahaha! This is one for the record books, for sure!”

The smile suddenly dropped from his face as a thought occurred to him. “Uh, Mabes, hun? I think we should probably try and get loose…”

Mabel looked up at him, grin replaced with an exaggerated pout. “Oh, no, sweetie, let’s just keep going like this, it’ll be fun!”

Henry chuckled at her eagerness, and replied simply. “Well, we could, but then we’d have that much less time to get free before the Niblets get home.” He cocked an eyebrow at her, waiting for her reaction, which was not long in coming.

The half-pout dropped from her face as the full weight of his words struck home. Almost immediately, she reached up, trying to untangle her hair from Henry’s invisible antlers. “Yeah, ok, you’re right, now come on and help me get loose, will you! And hold still!”

Henry chuckled at seeing his wife panic(not a sight he saw often), and rolled his eyes up as far as he could to start working on the tangle with her.

They barely even started, however, when a thunder ripped through the room, and a black wing-shaped mass spread across the far wall at the foot of the bed. “WHO DARES THREATEN MIZAR THE--” The dooming, demonic voice echoed more than it should have in the space, before cutting off with a slightly strangled sound. Henry quickly angled his head to look around Mabel as she turned her own head as best she could, both agape with shock at seeing Alcor floating in their bedroom in full demonic form, arms spread, eyes wide and a deep blush spreading over his face.

The three of them floated and lay where they were, staring at each other, processing what was happening.

Alcor came to his senses first, snapping his fingers and popping back out of the physical plane as Mabel’s hair dropped onto Henry’s chest, released from his antlers.

The couple remained there for a moment, looking at the freed hair, then at each other.

Mabel proved the first to crack, a immense grin soon splitting her face, and deep, gut-busting laughter pouring from her, quickly infecting Henry, sending them both into a fit, Mabel unable to keep her self up and collapsing fully onto his chest, tears streaming in their glee.

Glee, that soon turned to amusement, that turned to arousal once again, which quickly led to fits of another sort altogether...

 


End file.
